Eu não aguento mais!
by CarOlzinHa MalfOy
Summary: Draco Malfoy conta um pouco de sua vida quando seu filho esta prestes a nascer...Para compensar o atraso da minha outra fic.


**Eu não agüento Mais!**

- Não Draco! Isso é demais pra mim!

- O que foi Hermione?

- Porque essa criança não nasce logo?Por Merlim!

- Eu não agüento mais! – Sussurrei esperando que ela não tenha me ouvido.

Sim. Hermione Granger, recentemente Hermione Granger Malfoy está grávida. E de um filho meu.

Ok! Deixe-me explicar a vocês.

Bom... Um pouco antes da guerra, eu me apaixonei por essa irritante sabe-tudo (Draco faz uma careta). No inicio foi tudo uma aposta com o Blás, mais que acabou virando amor mesmo.

(O loiro para e lembra-se da aposta com uma cara de desgosto)

_Zambine estava andando pelas masmorras, saindo da sala de poções junto ao loiro, comentando das garotas que o nosso amado Draco Malfoy havia digamos que, de forma popular... "Pegado"._

_- Tiveram as gêmeas Patil da grifinoria, a __Emília Bulstrode, Katie Bell, Marieta Edgecombe, Susana Bones__,a Changalinha.. – Draco ia contando nos dedos_

_- A Pansy... – Continuou Blás _

_- Não! Por Salazar!A Pansy nem conta! – Torceu o nariz_

_- Sabe Draco, tem uma garota que eu duvido que você consiga ficar.._

_- Ahh! Qual é Blás! Que garota resiste aos encantos de Draco Malfoy?_

_- Hermione Granger!_

_- O QUE? Tá louco garoto?A sangue-ruim de cabelo pior ainda?_

_- Ela mesma!Aliás, ela esta ate gostosinha Draco, nem o cabelo ruim ela tem mais!_

_- Que seja!Continua sendo uma sangue ruim!_

_- Por acaso você vai beijar o sangue dela Malfoy?_

_-O que é? Você esta corromper a triagem da minha família?Já disse que não!_

_-Arranjando desculpas?! Você é realmente muito fraco Malfoy!_

_- Olha aqui Blás Zambine – Disse apontando o dedo na cara do moreno – Eu pego todas que eu quiser ta ouvindo? TODAS!E pode ir incluindo a Granger na lista!_

_- Ahá! Eu duvido! – Desafiou_

_- Perdão? – Disse se virando novamente_

_- Ou você fica com a Granger, ou... Terá que se declarar ao Snape só de tanguinha no meio do salão comunal. – Disse estendendo a mão ao loiro_

_Ele hesitou por um momento_

_- Mas... E se você perder?_

_- Faço o que você quiser.._

_- E ai? Vai amarelar Draquinho? – Perguntou irônico estendendo a mão direita para o loiro_

_- Não mesmo! – Apertaram forte a mão_

"_Merda!" – Foi apenas nisso que Draco conseguiu pensar_

_- Você tem 2 semanas! Oh Snape!Como eu te amo! – Zuava Zambine da cara do loiro_

Não tenho que ficar lembrando isto não é?

Alias.. Maldita aposta e maldita hora que eu aceitei!

Vocês acham mesmo que eu conquistei Hermione Granger em duas semanas?

Acharam errado! Tive sim que me declarar ao Snape!

Ta! Eu fiquei emocionalmente abalado, mais isso me deu ainda mais forças para conseguir aquela garota.

Depois de algum tempo,melhor..Meses com muitos beijos, tapas, discussões ela caiu aos encantos de um digníssimo Malfoy, mais o pior e o mais inesperado aconteceu... Ela também conquistou meu coração.

Ahh! Potty e Weasel só ficaram sabendo do namoro depois que Hermione ficou grávida.

_- Eu tenho que contar uma coisa.._

_- Desembucha! – Disse Rony colocando uma torrada na boca_

_- É que eu..._

_- Fala Hermione! – Incentivou Harry_

_- Eu estou grávida!_

_Rony cuspiu toda a torrada na cara de sua irmã que estava na sua frente, Harry engasgou com o suco ficando branco como uma folha._

_- Harry? – Gina sacudia forte o namorado_

_- Meus parabéns Mione! – Disse Luna que estava passando próxima a eles_

_- Er...Obrigada!_

_- É Mi! Estou tão feliz! – Disse a ruiva abraçando a amiga_

_- Eu não posso acreditar que vocês estão felizes... Temos um pequenino Granger, quem é o pai? – Perguntou Harry serio que já desconfiava do Malfoy_

_- Sou eu Potter! – Falou o loiro que tinha acabado de entrar no salão e aparecer atrás da namorada_

_Rony ficou vermelho,roxo e finalmente branco,mais pálido do que normalmente é..E Harry voltou a sua tonalidade,só que dessa vez mais branca que o Tio Voldy._

_- Desminta isso agora Hermione! – Mandou Harry_

_- VOCE FICOU LOUCA?_

_- COMO PODE ENGRAVIDAR DA DONINHA?_

_- VOCE NOS TRAIU!_

_Todo salão parou para ouvir a briga, até mesmo os professores se ajeitaram nas cadeiras, lágrimas ameaçavam a escorrer pelo rosto de Hermione,quando Draco abriu a boca para defende-la alguém foi mais rápida.._

_- CALEM A BOCA JÁ! – Gritou Gina_

_- QUEM VOCES PENSAM QUE SÃO PARA FALAREM DESSE JEITO COM A HERMIONE?_

_- OLHA AQUI HARRY POTTER E RONALD WEASLEY, RECOMPONHAM-SE E APOIEM A AMIGA DE VOCES, PORQUE ELA MERECE, E EU NÃO QUERO MAIS SABER DE ESCANDALOS!PARECEM DUAS CRIANÇAS ESTÚPIDAS E SEM JUÍZO! COMO PODEM AGIR DESSA MANEIRA?ESTAMOS FALANDO DA HERMIONE,HERMIONE OK?QUEM SEMPRE APOIOU VOCES! BANDO DE TRASGOS INÚTEIS!_

_Ficaram todos perplexos_

_- FUI CLARA?_

_Harry e Draco assentiram com as cabeças bem rápido_

_- Ótimo! – Disse por fim arrumando_ _as vestes e se sentando_

Depois de toda essa confusão, tenho que confessar..A Weasley-femea tem moral!

No ultimo baile eu pedi a mulher do meu filho em casamento. E é claro,fui respondido com um beijo e uma noite de amor

(Draco sorriu se lembrando das cenas)

- Draco?Draco? – Disse Hermione mexendo o marido no sofá

- Hum?

- Estou com vontade de comer picolé de amora com paçoca e pimenta do reino!

- Pimenta o que?...Não pode ser amanha de manha querida?

- Eu quero AGORA!

- Mais aonde eu...

- SE VIRA DRACO MALFOY!

Uma hora depois eu chego em casa com o que ela havia pedido..e sabe o que eu escuto?

- Eu não quero mais!

- O que? - Perguntei incrédulo

- Você demorou demais!Perdi a vontade

Adivinha o que eu fiz? Me joguei no sofá. Vou fazer o que?

Ahh... A cerimônia foi aqui no jardim da mansão mesmo, celebrada por Dumbledore.

Hermione já estava com quase 3 meses, mais ainda não tinha esses desejos estranhos..

Eu tinha noites de sossego e não sabia!

Tornou-se uma rotina ela me acordar durante a noite pedindo coisas absurdas.

Agora ela já esta com quase 8 meses e com suas típicas crises de grávida

O dia havia amanhecido e eu acordei ouvindo um choro. Mais espera!Meu filho ainda não nasceu...Então só pode ser a Hermione! Meu Deus!

- O que foi meu amor? – Eu afagava os cabelos da minha mulher

- Eu estou gorda e feia! Você não me ama mais! – Ela falava em meio a soluços

- Quem te disse isso?Você e a mulher mais linda desse mundo, principalmente porque carrega um filho meu no ventre.

A beijei com ternura e entrei no banho que não durou nem 3 minutos sai correndo quando ouvi os gritos

- O que foi?Aconteceu alguma coisa?Esta sentindo dor?

- Aconteceu sim!Nenhuma das minhas roupas cabem mais em mim!Nem mesmo as de grávida!

- Vamos sair para comprar esta bem? – Disse carinhoso

Ela apenas concordou

Antigamente se me tirassem do meu banho, estaria morto, sem duvida...Mais ela é minha mulher,eu apenas retribuo da maneira que posso.

Algumas semanas depois Hermione estava na cozinha quando escuto outros gritos (Nossa,se tornou comum ela sair gritando pela casa heim?!)

- Draco! A bolsa estourou!

- Hã?O QUE? A bolsa?

- É seu idiota!Pega as coisas que... Ai! – Ela gemeu de dor

- Agüenta ai amor, só mais um pouquinho!

- VAI LOGOOO! – Ela gritou

Tropeçando na escada eu subi no quarto do bebe peguei as coisas e desci correndo

- Pronto!Vamos!

Eu a abracei e aparatei segundos depois desaparatando em Hogsemet?

- Draco Malfoy! O que estamos fazendo em HOGSEMET?

- Er... Desculpa! É o nervoso!

Ela gritou de novo de dor, as contrações estavam aumentando.

Aparatamos novamente, dessa vez no St. Mungos ela foi prontamente atendida e eu entrei com ela na sala de parto.

- Sra. Mafoy,por favor..Faça força!

- O QUE? A Sra. SÓ PODE ESTAR MALUCA! – Sim, essa é minha mulher!

Logo depois de um urro de dor e uma forte mordida em minha mão, escuto um choro de neném.

Finalmente!Ethan Granger Malfoy tinha nascido!

Com os meus cabelos e os olhos da mãe.

Fomos para o quarto,Hermione e Ethan adormeceram pelo cansaço do parto e eu observava os amores da minha vida..

Mas até que enfim!

Eu já não agüentava mais!

_N.A: Heeeey peaple!_

_O que acharam? Depois de tanto tempo sem atualizar a outra fic cá estou eu..Em mais uma tentativa de comédia._

_Então..O que acharam?Essa fic tava pronta a um tempinho já e estava meio esquecida por aqui..Então para compensar resolvi postar ela..xD_

_Espero que tenham gostado do presentinho e que voces comentem não é? (Cara de anjinho)_

_BeeeeijOs meu leitores do coração_

_Carolzinha Malfoy_


End file.
